Good Bye, My Lover
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Terinspirasi dari puisi BJ Habibi/Diakhir hayatnya, Sakura tersnyum bahagia karena bisa menikah dengan orang yang dia cinta, walau hari itu dia harus mati sekalipun/Begitu pula dengan Sasuke/Banyak kenangan yang mereka lalui bersama dan berandai-andai


_Cintaku untukmu bagai bunga keabadian_

_Yang tak akan layu_

_Yang tak akan rusak_

_Yang tak akan tergantikan keindahannya_

_Juga…_

_Yang tak akan bisa diperoleh dengan mudahnya_

_Dan tak bias sembarang diganti_

_Hanya untukmu…_

_Sayangku, Haruno Sakura_

* * *

><p><strong>Good Bye, My Lover<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Puisi Untuknya © BJ Habibi**

**Good Bye, My Lover © Kurousa Hime**

**Warning: AU, semi-OOC, typo(s), gaje, Italic untuk masa lalu dengan poin of view Sasuke**

**Rate T**

**With Genre(s) Angst and Hurt/Comfort**

**Disarankan untuk membaca fanfic ini diiringi dengan music Depapepe berjudul This Way B.O.R**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

><p>Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu berlari dengan cepat―sangat. Badan seorang gadis yang dibopongnya tidak membebaninya, badan kecil itu cukup ringan untuk seukuran seorang gadis. Tak peduli sudah berapa orang ya Ia tabrak di jalanan yang banyak manusia berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Dia tetap berlari secepat mungkin bagai seekor serigala menerobos di tengah badai salju.<p>

Sesekali dia melihat gadis yang berada dalam bopongannya. Wajah nan cantik itu sudah terlihat sangat pucat, bahkan bibirnya yang biasa dia lihat merah merekah kini berwarna sedikit putih pucat dengan pecah-pecah.

Akhirnya dia tiba di tempat tujuannya berada. Dengan membrutal dia berteriak-teriak meminta pertolongan untuk membawa gadis tersebut menuju ruangan UGD. Para perawat berpakaian merah muda ikut panik melihat siapa yang dibawa oleh pria tersebut. Dengan segera pria berjas putih keluar dengan tampang terkejut.

"Sasu―" Ucapnnya segera dipotong karena mendapatkan tatapan menakutkan dari pria berpakaian serba hitam.

"Tolong… Tolong selamatkan dia…," suaranya parau menahan segala hal yang terjadi. "Dia… Sakuraku… Tolong, Itachi-_nii_…" kepalanya tertunduk lemas, kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat pria berjaas putih tersebut.

Sanga dokter yang bernama Itachi―dan juga kakak kandung dari sang pria berpakaian serba hitam―menatap sosok di depannya nanar lalu sedetik kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik baginya, Sasuke!" Itachi melepas Sasuke dan segera berlalu menuju ruangan dimana sang gadis yang dibopong oleh adiknya dibawa.

Sasuke―pria berpakaian serba hitam―merosot terlemah di tengah koridor Rumah Sakit Internasional Konoha. Poninya yang sudah memanjang yang berwarna hitam kebiruan tersebut menutupi segala mimik wajahnya yang Ia tundukan dan juga berharap semoga kekasihnya dapat tersenyum sedia kala.

.

.

.

_Musim gugur tahun ini benar-benar membuatku malas untuk memakan apapun terutama nanti siang aku ada rapat di perusahaan. Aku menghampiri mesin pendingin yang mempunyai dua pintu besar. Membuka salah satunya dan mengambil sebuah sayuran atau sejenis buah berwarna merah kecil mirip _cherry.

_Kumakan sebanyak tiga kali. Lalu pada suapan keempat, terlihat dari ujung mataku seorang gadis tengah menatapku sebal dengan kedua tangannya dipinggang._

"Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_ kau tidak boleh sarapan hanya dengan tomat saja. Cobalah sandwich buatanku ini―dengan ekstra tomat tentunya." Sakura menyodorkan piring yang berisikan sandwich buatannya tersebut ke hadapanku._

_Aku menghela napas sembari tersenyum lemah padanya. "Arigatou, Sakura-_koi_."_

_Warna-warna nan indah seperti warna rambutnya itu menjalar perlahan dimulai dari pipi _chubby_-nya kemudian menuju kedua anak telinganya. Sambil merunduk malu, Sakura tersenyum karena telah dipuji olehku._

"_Tersenyumlah terus." Aku menggenggam telapak tangannya yang agak basah dan menatap sepasang iris _emerald_ miliknya dengan _intens_. Sakura berbalik menatap sepasang iris _onyx_ku dengan pandangan mantap namun bertanya-tanya._

"_Ya, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapnya diiringi senyuman tulus dan tegar. "Andai saja aku bisa hidup selamanya bersamamu…"_

.

.

.

_Andai? Apakah itu sebuah kata yang pantas diucapkan? Di dunia, kata andai hanyalah omong kosong. Karena semua telah ditakdirkan, kita hanya bertugas untuk menjalankan dan juga menerima takdir itu._

.

.

.

Lampu yang berada di atas pintu berganda berwarna putih yang semula berwarna merah berubah menjadi gelap kembali. Setelah warna tersebut berganti keluarlah dokter yang semula dijumpai saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit.

Peluh sedikit keluar dari pelipisnya. Wajahnya yang tampan sama seperti Sasuke itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi yang berarti. Hanya datar menatap sang adik yang tengah menunduk lunglai.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap barang sejenak siapa yang memanggilnya lalu dia menoleh ke sembarang arah asalkan tidak melihat mimik kakaknya.

"Dia… Selamat untuk kali ini." Itachi duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya merengkuh pundak adiknya yang tanpak bergetar. "Kita harus segera cari donor jantung untuknya. Sesegera mungkin."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya sehingga tangan Itachi tidak berada lagi di bahunya. "Aku sudah tahu hal itu. Tapi!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri, matanya yangberganti menjadi berwarna merah menahan amarah dan kesedihan tersebut menatap sangar kakaknya. "Tidak mudah mendapatkan donor jantung yang sesuai dengan Sakura selama 16 tahun terakhir ini!"

Dengan diakhiri percakapan sepihak tersebut, Sasuke berlari dari hadapan Itachi. Senyum kecut Itachi tampilkan untuk menjawab ucapan adiknya tersebut.

.

.

.

_Aku dan Sakura sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil menikmati dinginnya musim salju. Jalanan dipenuhi oleh salju saat ini, dan setiap hembusan nafas yang dikeluarkan dari mulut akan menghasilkan asap._

_Sakura menggosok kedua tangannya yang telah dilapisi oleh sarung tangan, mencoba mencari kehangatan, "Ah, dinginyaaa," desahnya pelan. Namun masih dapat terdengar oleh telingaku._

_Aku segera bertindak, menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura agar tidak kedinginan lagi, gadisku yang sangat berharga._

"_Apa kita pulang saja? Tidak baik udara seperti ini jika kau keluar." Raut wajahku sudah tidak lagi datar seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini terlihat lebih khawatir._

"_Tidak, tidak, tidak!" kepalanya yang bergeleng kanan-kiri diikuti dengan gerakan rambutnya yang dikepang dua menambah kesan imut namun berani. "Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum menyaksikan pertunjukan biola jalanan itu!"_

_Aku mendesah perlahan. Dasar gadis yang keras kepala! Kusentil jidatnya yang lebar tersebut sehingga berwarna sedikit kemerahan. Dia mengaduh kesakitan yang kemudian memberikan tatapan mengerikan kepadaku._

_Lalu kurengkuh dirinya dari belakang. Dia tersenyum bahagia. Menyenderkan setengah berat badannya ke dalam dadaku daan menggenggam erat kedua tanganku._

"_Seharusnya sudah sejak dulu kita terus seperti ini ya." Sakura mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. "Seandainya waktu itu donor datang tanpa mengalami kecelakaan, aku yakin kita―"_

_Aku menaruh telunjukku pada bibirnya. Meminta dia untuk diam barang sejenak dan tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kemudian, kami mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit juga salju yang turun―dengan takjub._

.

.

.

_Dengan terus menerus mengingat masa lalu—melihat ke belakang, mungkin membuat kita lemah. Namun, ada juga saat dimana kita harus mengingat masa lalu itu sendiri tanpa harus menyesalinya di kemudian hari._

.

.

.

Sassuke memasuki ruangan gadisnya dengan perasaan canggung. Bukan karena ini kali pertama dia datang menjenguk sang kekasih hati. Tetapi canggung karena penyebab kekasih hatinya masuk ke dalam sini lagi, karena dialah orangnya.

Dengan perasaan takut dia usapkan jemarinya pada wajah pucat sang kekasih. Mengelusnya perlahan agar dia tidak terbangun―tapi hatinya ingin dia terbangun agar pikiran-pikiran negatif jauh dari dirinya.

Ternyata, elusan tersebut mampu membuka kedua kelopak sang kekasih yang menyembunyikan dua permata _jade_.

"Tidurlah kembali, Sakura…," saura baritone yang lembut milik Sasuke keluar dengan gemaan kecil di ruangan itu. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng lemah dengan susah payah. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku sudah capek, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapnya terdengar ambigu di gendang kedua telinga Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau tidur lagi."

"Maumu apa?" Sasuke menarik kursi yang terletak di sebelah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sakura dengan sebalah tangannya―yang menganggur tidak menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Aku ingin keluar. Memakai baju pengantinku kembali." Ucapnya polos dengan wajah yang agak bersemu kemerahan.

"Tidak sekarang, Sakura… Tiga hari lagi kita akan menikah, nanti juga kau akan memakainya. Bersabarlah." Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut dan lama.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi apa yang disalurkan Sasuke melalui kecupan ringan di keningnya yang lebar. "Aku ingin kau tidur di sini bersamaku, ya?" pintanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan kekasihnya. Perlahan dia usapkan rambut merah muda Sakura yang sedikit pudar hingga sang pemilik rambut bak permen kapas tersebut terdengar dengkuran halus. Lambat laun dia pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Barang sejenak saja dia ingin beristirahat di samping kekasihnya.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke tertidur ternyata kedua mata Sakura terbuka. Dia gerakan tangan kanannya yang sedikit lemah menuju puncak rambut Sasuke yang mempunyai model aneh. Sakura sedikit terkikik dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku selalu merepotkanmu," bisiknya pelan sambil menyentuh wajah pucat Sasuke, "kau lucu ketika tidur," tambah Sakura lagi. Kali ini, tangannya membelai rambut Sasuke kembali, "apa kita bisa tetap seperti ini selamanya?" Sakura berbicara sendiri pada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur.

Dan siapa yang tahu, kalau ternyata Sasuke masih terjaga?

.

.

.

_Cinta itu menyakitkan. Cinta itu merepotkan. Cinta itu… tidak dibutuhkan. Tetapi mengapa manusia bisa dengan mudahnya terjerat oleh perasaan itu? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu._

.

.

.

_Musim semi. Inilah musim yang disukai oleh Sakura, berbeda denganku yang menyukai musim dingin. Itu memang cocok, sepertinya. Sakura yang hangat menyukai musim semi. Musim dimana bunga bermekaran ataupun sakura yang nantinya akan berguguran. Musim yang indah—walau tak seindah Sakura sendiri._

_Aku menyukai musim dingin. Mungkin tanpa ku sadari, musim itu mencerminkan sifatku. Sifat yang terkesan_cool._ Dingin bagaikan es. Dan untuk itulah Sakura ada. Tentu saja untuk mencairkan sang es yang sebenarnya membutuhkan teman. Yah, setidaknya kurang lebih memang seperti itu._

_Aku selalu bersama Sakura. Semenjak Sakura tinggal di Rumah Sakit yang didirikan oleh mendiang kakek buyutku. Dulu sampai sekarang selalu bersama-sama dan menjalin kasih ketika kami berusia 10 tahun. Aku menyukainya, walau itu terbilang sebagai cinta monyet namun berkembang bagaikan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di tengah musim semi._

_Bukan karena rasa iba karena mengetahui kebenaran tentang hidupnya yang tak akan lama lagi. Tetapi, kami sepasang kekasih yang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang, tetapi tetap dapat bersatu. Bersatu sebagai sepasang kekasih yang tak akan terpisahkan._

_Aku berjalan santai di belakang Sakura yang berlari kecil. Kini, kami berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak yang dikelilingi oleh bunga sakura yang berguguran. Sakura tersenyum bahagia seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Aku tetap memasang tampang datar tanpa ekspresi dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan_i-pod_yang sedari tadi digunakan._

_"Musim gugur itu indah ya, Sasuke-_kun_," seru Sakura ceria, kemudian ia melompat dan menangkap sehelai kelopak bunga sakura yang baru saja terlepas dari rantingnya. Aku hanya diam, tak menjawab seruan Sakura._

"_Indah asalkan kau tidak berlari-lari dan melompat seperti itu, Sakura. Jangan buat dirimu menjadi kelelahan." Ujarku datar._

_Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tampak sangat imut dan ingin sekali aku mengecup kedua pipinya yang makin menggembung._

_Sakura yang sudah agak jengkel kepadaku kembali berlari kecil meninggalkanku yang masih berkutat dengan_i-pod_. Dan ketika aku tersadar, Sakura sudah tidak ada._

_"Jangan bersembunyi,__Sakura__. Aku tidak suka permainan bodoh yang seperti anak kecil ini," ucapku—tetap datar. Sakura tidak menyahut, bahkan mencoba memberikan petunjuk pada ku dimana ia berada saja tidak, "__Sakura,__ jangan membuatku kesal," kali ini, ucapan ku lebih terdengar seperti ancaman._

_Angin berhembus lumayan kencang saat itu—menyebabkan kelopak bunga sakura disekitarku terbang terbawa angin. Aku menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga yang terbawa angin itu, lalu menutup mata, mencoba menikmati angin sejuk yang baru saja berhembus, "__Sakura__, aku tahu kau ada di balik pohon sakura itu. Keluarlah kalau tidak mau kutinggal," ujar ku masih dengan mata yang tertutup._

_Sakura keluar dari balik pohon sakura. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan saat zaman-zaman kami masih kecil, "Sasuke-_kun_ nggak bisa diajak bermain!" sahut Sakura kesal. _

_Aku hanya mendengus, "Aku tidak suka permainan anak kecil seperi itu," balasku sambil mengeluarkan__i-pod__dari saku jaket berwarna biru gelap. "Selain itu, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan sampai kau kelelahan."_

"_Aku mengerti." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tampang bosan._

_Kembali angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Bunga sakura yang berguguran semakin banyak dan seperti berputar mengelilingi diriku dan Sakura._

"_Duduklah di sini." Titahku pada Sakura―yang menatap dengan heran. Kutepuk bangku kayu di sebelahku yang sedari tadi kududuki. Sakura menurut dan duduk setelahnya. "Tolong tutup matamu."_

"_Untuk?" Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya bingung._

"_Tutup sebentar saja. Aku ada kejutan untukmu." Kemudian Sakura mengangguk. Dengan perasaan sangat berdebar-debar di dadaku, kuraih benda kecil melingkar di saku kemejaku. "Jangan berdebar-debar berlebihan Sakura." Aku menyeringai._

_Sakura langsung saja menggumam sebal dengan mata yang tertutup dan wajah semerah tomat. Kuraih jemarinya dan memasukan benda kecil ke salah satu jemarinya―kelingking manis. Kupinta Sakura membuka matanya dan dia terkejut haru._

_Mulutnya tertutup oleh kedua telapak tangannya. Kedua matanya mulai menurunkan aliran bening tipis yang menjalar perlahan pada pipi semu merahnya._

_Cincin tersebut sangatlah cantik dan sesuai dipakai oleh Sakura. Tak percuma aku memilihnya selama beberapa jam dan berkeliling toko. Ini untuknya, ini sesuai dengannya, inilah tanda kasih cintaku padamu._

"_Menikahlah denganku. Haruno Sakura…"_

.

.

.

_Dengan nafasku yang terasa sesak kan ku ucapkan sejuta sayang dan maafku untukmu._

_Ku suka padamu, ku sayang padamu, ku cinta padamu_

_Segala untukmu wahai kekasih hatiku…_

.

.

.

Dengan susah payah, gadis berambut seperti permen kapan tersebut berdandan walau badannya terasa lemah dan dadanya menusuk-nusuk bagai jarum sulaman. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap tersenyum penuh bahagia untuk hari ini.

Dia ingin tampil sangat cantik dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya walau wajah pucatnya masih belum bias dihilangkan. Seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang, membantunya berdandan. Sesekali mata _sky blue_-nya seakan-akan runtuh dan ketumpahan hujan deras. Namun, Sakura mengusapnya.

"Aku bahagia, Ino-_buta_." Sakura mengusap-usap air mata yang jatuh dari mata sahabatnya itu.

"Benarkah?" Ino menatap Sakura ragu.

"Benar!" riang Sakura. Ino memeluk Sakura sedikit kencang lalu menangis lagi. Tak ayal, Sakura yang memang dasarnya kuat ternyata pendiriannya goyah juga mendengar sahabatnya menangis. Tangan ringkihnya kemudia balas memeluk Ino dan mereka menangis bersama.

Beberapa orang yang melihat keduanya menangispun ikut sesegukan di sana tak terkecuali para pria yang memang malu tuk menangis di sana. Dan dalam hati, mereka semua mengucapkan doa untuk si permen kapas tersebut.

Tak berapa lama sejak acara menangis mereka bersama, Sakura sudah berdandan bagaikan putri yang sangat cantik. Teman-teman wanitanya tak henti untuk memuji kecantikan Sakura memakai gaun pengantin yang tak terkalahkan dari Lady Diana. Baju pengantin ini memang dirancang khusus oleh temannya dengan tema "_Mermaid Bridal_".

Dengan langkah perlahan didampingi oleh sang Ayah, Sakura berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju pelataran. Menuju Sasuke yang dengan tuxedo hitam yang sangat cocok dengan gayanya.

Wajah kedua mempelai tersebut sangatlah bahagia, tidak ada raut kesedihan ataupun penyesalan. Begitu pula dengan tamu-tamu yang hadir. Mereka bahagia haru dengan sedikit bulir air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Bahkan kedua orang tua Sasuke yang semula tidak menyetujui pernikahan keduanya pun datang dan dengan isakan mengharukan.

Upacara pernikahan tersebut berlangsung khidmat tanpa cela sedikitpun. Mengucap kedua janji suci. Saling mengecup antar keduanya. Melempar buket bunga pengantin dan―

Sakura jatuh tersungkur.

Napasnya menjadi satu-satu.

Wajahnya memucat―lebih dari yang tadi.

Jantungnya berdenyut tidak karuan.

Sasuke dengan sigap membawa pengantinnya segera ke dalam ambulans yang sudah diperkirakan akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Namun, Sakura menolak.

Sasuke dengan wajah kacau mendengar permintaan Sakura akhirnya menjadi tenang kembali. Sebelumnya dia gertakan giginya. Bergemelutuk sampai-sampai ingin keropos. Dengan membopong Sakura bergaya _bridal style_, Sasuke membawanya ke taman belakang gereja. Di dudukannya Sakura pada kursi kayu panjang. Kepalanya Ia senderkan di bahu kanannya yang tegap dan saling berpagutan tangan kuat.

Keduanya tak ada yang berbicara. Yang ada terdengar bunyi napas Sakura yang sudah tidak menentu bagai kehilangan oksigen padahal berlimpah ruah. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura sekejap dan dirasakannya darah keluar dari sela-sela bibir Sakura.

Sakura mengusap-usap tangannya yang lemah pada pipi Sasuke. Dengan pandangan kabur dan air mata yang menetes―keduanya saling bertatapan lama. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Sekali lagi tidak ada.

Yang ada hanyalah tatapan saling percaya dan penuh cinta yang dapat disalurkan oleh keduanya. Tanpa kata… Pandanganpun berbicara.

Sakura merebahkan kepalanya kembali di bahu Sasuke. Menutup kedua matanya.

Kemudian…

Tertidur selamanya…

.

.

.

_Perpisahan itu menyakitkan bagi kedua pihak. Namun, perpisahan itu juga memiliki sisi positif, disaat bertemu kembali, mungkin semua dapat dimulai dari awal lagi. Disaat bertemu kembali, segala sesuatu yang berbeda akan menghampiri._

_Namun, bagi Sasuke…_

_Perpisahan ini adalah awal dia kembali menjumpai Sakura yang baru di sana untuk selamanya…_

.

.

.

_Dunia berputar. Jika takdir adalah roda gigi, kita adalah alasan untuk memutarnya. Aku percaya kita akan terus maju, menuju masa depan dan menemukan hal-hal yang baru_

.

.

.

Puisi untuknya

_Sebenarnya ini bukan tentang kematianmu, bukan itu…_

_Karena, aku tahu bahwa semua yang ada pasti menjadi tiada pada akhirnya_

_Dan kematian adalah sesuatu yang pasti dan kali ini adalah giliranmu untuk pergi_

_Aku sangat tahu itu…_

_Tapi yang membuatku tersentak sedemikian hebat_

_Adalah kenyataan bahwa kematian benar-benar dapat memutuskan kebahagiaan dalam diri seseorang_

_Sekejap saja, lalu rasanya mampu membuatku menjadi nelangsa setengah mati,_

_Hatiku seperti tak di tempatnya_

_Dan tubuhku serasa kosong melompong, hilang isi…_

_Kau tahu sayang,_

_Rasanya seperti angin yang tiba-tiba hilang berganti menjadi kemarau gersang_

_Pada air mata yang jatuh kali ini,_

_Aku selipkan salam perpisahan panjang_

_Pada kesetiaan yang telah kau ukir,_

_Pada kenangan pahit manis selama kau ada_

_Aku bukan hendak mengeluh_

_Tapi rasanya selalu sebentar kau di sini_

_Mereka mengira aku lah kekasih yang baik bagimu saying_

_Tanpa mereka sadari_

_Bahwa kaulah yang menjadikan aku kekasih yang baik_

_Mana mungkin aku setia padahal memang kecenderunganku untuk mendua_

_Tapi kau ajarkan aku kesetiaan, sehingga aku setia_

_Kau ajarkan aku arti cinta, sehingga aku mampu mencintaimu seperti ini_

_Selamat jalan,_

_Kau dari-Nya dan kembali pada-Nya_

_Kau dulu tiada untukku dan sekarang kembali tiada_

_Selamat jalan saying_

_Cahaya mataku, penyejuk jiwaku_

_Selamat jalan calon bidadari surgaku…_

**O W A R I**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Sakura! Sakura!" panggil Sasuke dengan nada kesal sembari mengedikan bahu kanannya agar sang putri tidur bangun. Pasalnya syuting mereka sudah selesai dan ternyata oh ternyata si aktris berambut permen kapas tersebut asli tertidur!

"Gezz…," Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Bahu kanannya sudah pegal untuk dijadikan bantal tidur Sakura. "Naruto, tolong bantu aku!" titah Sasuke kapada teman sesama artis yang kebetulan berada di tempat syuting yang sama.

Naruto si aktor muda yang bertampang konyol tapi tampan―dengan rambut mirip duren dan tiga guratan di masing pipinya―hanya tersenyum senang bagai orang mesum. "Hahaha… Ciee, cieee. Abis kelar syuting langsung pacaran, nih!" goda Naruto.

"Ahem, ehem!" dehem si aktris yang berperan sebagai sahabat putri tidur tersebut. "Yang baru jadian memang _hoooot_, ya~"

"Kami tidak pacaran!" baru saja Sasuke hendak berdiri namun reaksi kecil dari Sakura membuatnya tak rela untuk berdiri. Dia malah membelai-belai rambut Sakura agar tenang dan tidur kembali.

Teman-temannya hanya berpandangan dan tersenyum menyeringai. "Sudah, sudah, kita tinggalkan saja mereka! Hihi…" senyum licik keduanya lalu diberi tatapan tajam nan _horror_ dari sang aktor muda berbakat dan tampan.

"Gezz… Sakura cepat kau bangun!" geram Sasuke. namun, Sakura masih asik di alam mimpinya.

**F I N**

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Author. Khukhukhu~<strong>

Ah, pasti gaje dan kurang _feel_ banget kan? Apalagi dengan endingnya yang dibuat ga jelas plus alur ceritanya berantakan. Sebel, sebel, sebel! Sebenarnya init uh tadinya mau dijadiin multichip, hanya saja saat saya melihat multichip saya yang masih terbengkalai saya urungkan deh buatnya. Akhirnya, param! Jadilah seperti ini.

Nna tahu, ko. Tahu banget malah kalau ini gagal. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Lagian Nna lagi menggila karena mau ujian. Stress akut nih belum belajar apapun. Huhu… Do'a kan Nna ya teman-teman. Dan Nna juga mau atau berkinginan dengan keras membangun pair SasuSaku menjadi normal kembali. Sekarang peminatnya sudah berkurang dan makin menjerumus ke SasuHina! Ga sukaaaaaaaaaa! Eh, tapi, bukan berarti Nna benci ya sama pair itu.

Dan fic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan Banjir Tomatceri dan Nna kecewa karena tidak bisa ikut dalam WB Fest. huhuhu... Soalnya mau ujian akhiiiiir. Aaaaaaaaa. Dan lagi Nna juga sangat kecewa berat sama seorang author yang merusak pair SasuSaku. Gezz, berharap saja semoga kembali aman lagi dan banyak reader menyukai pair ini.

Kurousa Hime _sig out_!


End file.
